The present invention refers to a pressure oil injector of the type specified in the preamble in the accompanying claim 1. The injector is primarily intended for use together with hydraulic mounting and dismounting devices, e.g. shaft couplings which are mounted and dismounted by means of pressure oil. It is important that an injector for such purposes is easy to transport and to handle as it shall be used in several different places where the accessible space varies and a swift manoeuvring is furthermore desired as the device is generally used at servicing and repair or production machines, the downtime of which must be minimized.
Earlier known pressure oil injectors are generally provided with a threaded dowel, which fits into a correspondingly threaded bore in e.g. the sleeve of a shaft coupling, thus that the injector can be screwed onto the sleeve, and the oil channels of the sleeve are connected with the high pressure portion of the injector via a channel in said dowel and said threaded bore. It can thereby happen that the threaded bore has such a position that it is difficult to mount and operate the injector in the accessible space as the entire injector housing must be rotated when the dowel is screwed into the bore and the injector pump is operated via a comparatively long lever. The position of the injector and thereby of the lever of the sleeve is not predetermined and the position can be inconvenient when the dowel of the injector is screwed to the bottom of the bore, which at use always must be the case. Pressure oil injectors provided with particular ducts for connection to the high pressure portion of the pump and for instance to a threaded bore in a sleeve in accordance with the above is also known. These can be placed more freely in relation to the bore of the sleeve but they should also be provided with attachment means for their fitting against a firm base for facilitating the pump strokes of the lever. A convenient firm base which allows fitting of the attachment member is not always available. It is furthermore often convenient that the injector is provided with a manometer for reading the oil pressure in the high pressure portion. The manometer and the pump housing of the injector are oftenly screwed into one hole each in the attachment member, which holes communicate with the high pressure pipe and thereby it can be difficult to connect the parts thus that the manometer easily can be read off at the same time as the pump lever easily can be operated as the positions of the manometer and the pump housing when entirely screwed into their associated bores in the attachment member are not predetermined, whereby it for instance can happen that the back of the manometer will be turned against the direction from which the lever is operated when the injector is mounted. The purpose of the present invention is to propose a pressure oil injector, which is easy to transport and operate in different positions. The characterizing features of the invention are set out in the accompanying claims.